A Bet On Lavi
by NecroticPrince
Summary: Lavi has a lover in which he subs to. Kanda and Allen make a bet on whom it might be to their surprize its not whom they expected find out their shocker, Allen/Kanda and Lavi/Mystery man


DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN DGRAYMAN OR ANY OF THE CAST I AM JUST A FAN OF IT, AND AS YOU WILL SEE A FAN OF LAVI AND THE FACT YOU CAN PAIR HIM OFF WITH ANYONE. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI PLESE HIT YOUR BACK BUTTEN!

A bet On Lavi

Kanda sat there with that pissy glare to his eyes, only this time it seem to be one of distress and wonder. Beside the Japanese boy sat the silver haired Britain.. Allen Walker, he too had this almost pissed glare in his silvery grey eyes sighing to himself he looked up at the blue black haired boy next to him and opened his mouth but before he could Kanda spoke "This is driving me insane…. Just sitting here thinking about it isn't going to get me anywhere." He said looking down at Allen. It was driving them both insane after a party at the Black Order, the boys and their "Friend" Lavi Bookman Jr had a conversation about Bed Lovers. One of the things they decided to discuss it was late and non of them where tired after everyone else had passed out drunk the boys had this discussion... but what Lavi had said to them made them both wonder, both boys had been in bed before with the red haired bookman successor, and both had always wondered it, why did Lavi never summit to Anyone… the words rang in their head over and over again "There is only one man I kneel before… and that's classified to me and me only." The red haired boy has said the night before Allen looked up at Kanda and spoke to him  
"Well I know it can't be Bookman Senior he doesn't seem the type" he said in a soft spoken voice  
"No way its Komui, I know all too well of what he's after" Kanda spoke to him without even looking his way.. And both looked at one another then shook their head disclosing Krory from the picture in their heads they knew too well who Krory was seeking and it wasn't Lavi. Then the two boys looked at one another with an evil smirk only those two could get Allen seem to almost have horns and Kanda this catty smirk ears and tail both at the same time looked right into each other's eyes.  
"All right Moyashi; let's make a wager out of this ordeal."  
"Okay Bakanda, What do you have in mind?"  
"Well, we will hunt down the clues, the facts and the FIRST person to find out whom Lavi is kneeling for WINs." The Japanese boy said  
"Okay Bakanda, but to make it more interesting the LOSER has to be the winners slave boy for a whole week and wear a sign that says Allen's Bitch"

"Don't you mean Kanda's Bitch?" Kanda said smirking to himself  
"Deal?" Allen asked holding out his non cursed hand to Kanda and just as Kanda took it they shook on it.  
"Deal Moyashi, and May the best Swordsman win" he grinned and they both ran off in different directions.

It had been a week since Allen an Kanda made a bet on Lavi, both of them only had but ONE clue, that Every day the old geezer was away, Lavi would sneak away just before his bath to the Asian Department and wouldn't come back for an hour and when he did he was scruffy and sweaty. Kanda sat down sneaking almost around the corner as he watched the red haired boy sneak into the door of the ark leading to the Asian department. Thinking to himself "well its someone in that department hmm? I wonder who?" he thought looking over to see Allen Walker on the other side of the wall near the doors as Lavi disappeared into the door closing it behind him. Both boys stood up and walked to the door.  
"Moyashi!"  
"Bakanda!" they glared at one another knowing that they both knew what Lavi was doing... and that it was fine time to go snooping on him they both reached for the knob Kanda glared at Allen as they touched hands. Both opened the door the Asian department was rather quiet everyone seem to be napping or busy working Kanda began to walk briskly Allen trailing behind him but close walking down the hallways slowly. Kanda stopped at a door an office door the head office door.  
"You... don't think?" Allen asked blinking as the Japanese man stopped dead in his tracks.  
"I win... Moyashi …. I Win.." he said putting his hand over Allen's lips they both wide eyed for a second and peeked in a little more just to be sure of what they had seen and that their eyes were not playing tricks on them. But it was true... there in the room, on the chair in front of the desk Lavi was there, tied behind his back with his own scarf his hands, his coat on the floor his pants on the desk clothing of the other man spread in the room as well, the moans coming from Lavi was enough to make even Kanda reach down onto his own pants pushing down under his coat he thought to himself "oh good lord go down damn it go down don't let Moyashi see this now" but Kanda looked down to the silver haired boy next to him whom now was even more of a shocker he was biting on his own finger watching their favorite red haired rabbit getting domed by someone, Kanda looked harder blinking again he bit his own lip hearing Lavi moan out and arch back revealing the blonde in front of him.  
Lavi moved his hips gently up and down panting and shivering as his lover moved his hands up Lavi's chest licking his nipple and biting down "b... Bak!" Lavi sighed at him and panted harder.  
Bak leaned up pushing Lavi onto the desk now as he trusted in harder making his red headed lover scream over and over his name their lips locked tight as their tongues rolled gently into each other's mouth letting a string of drool hang down and drip from Lavi's chin, when Bak pulled away he panted the drool still connected their lips his eyes so filled with lust. Lavi panted clinching his hands tight as Bak untied him letting Lavi wrap his hands around Bak's neck both moaned in this sweaty dance of love, grinding and panting wet with one another Lavi panted harder looking at Bak… "Bak… I... I. I'm g... gonna cum!" he said arching his back as his lover thrusted harder and harder.  
"Me to Lavi!" he said thrusting again both men let out a cry as they came together Lavi spurting all over Bak's sweaty chest and Lavi getting inside him from Bak, soon they both panted hugging one another Lavi sat up pulling off of Bak and grabbed his pants from behind him.  
"See you next week same time?" he asked as he pulled on his white pants, looking over to Bak putting on his own. Outside the room Allen and Kanda had disappeared ran off back to their own Order and into the hall in front of Allen's room.  
"W... Wow.. Just wow... I can't believe its Bak" Allen said looking at Kanda. "But... since you saw first Kanda... I guess that means I lose" he said hanging his head as Kanda smirked down at him. Allen lifted his eyes to Kanda's giving him this cute look as if he wanted something inside he thought "I will be off the hook in no time just got to give him a nosebleed" he thought as he scooted closer bringing his hands under his own chin a bit of a sparkly look in his eyes as he opened his lips to speak his voice so full of seduction he sounded almost like a girl "And how may I serve you My Master" Allen said, and the moment those words were spoken he skipped off leaving behind Kanda in his own puddle of Nosebleed.


End file.
